N'oublie jamais
by Plume de Lune
Summary: OS HPDM. Ils se sont haïs, ils se sont disputés, ils se sont insultés, ils se sont battus, ils se sont blessés, ils se sont oubliés, ils se sont rencontrés, ils se sont aimés…Ils se sont souvenus ? N'oublie jamais...


**N'oublie jamais.**

**Auteur :**Tâches, et_Plume_ - Parce que c'est moi qui fait toute la mise en page.-

**Rating :** Aucune idée...: ). Après, rien que le fait que vous soyez sur ce site, et sur la page des HPDM dans une moindre mesure signifie bien que vous êtes bien loin d'être encore prude. ;)

**Couple :** Harry et Dray, bien sûr. Les autres ? Quels autres ? Sont morts les autres…Lol, c'est une blague. Les autres, vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Le titre est piqué au film _N'oublie jamais_ ABSOLUMENT superbe et triste, mais qui finit bien. Je crois qu'il est sur gigi. Allez voir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

_Plume._

**Résumé :**

**.OS.**

Ils se sont haïs, ils se sont disputés, ils se sont insultés, ils se sont battus, ils se sont blessés, ils se sont oubliés, ils se sont rencontrés, ils se sont aimés…

Ils se sont souvenus ?

* * *

**N'oublie jamais**

* * *

Ils se haïssaient. Totalement, viscéralement. C'était comme si quelqu'un un jour, les avait posé sur terre en leur donnant comme fonction principale de se détester.

Leur destin était de ne jamais pouvoir s'encadrer, de se faire des coups de putes, de s'envoyer des paroles bien plus que mesquines, de se battre, de se frapper, et de se faire autant de mal que possible par tous les moyens.

C'était de la haine, de la vraie. Pas de l'indifférence. Pas juste une vague petite mésentente cordiale entre camarade de classe trop différent pour être ami. Non, un vrai sentiment. Un sentiment qui resterait présent bien après les classes, bien après les facs, bien après…La vie.

Ils étaient faits pour se haïr.

* * *

« Harry… »

_- hmm, non…Dormir.-_

«Hey, Harry. » Le jeune homme endormit fut légèrement secoué et un gémissement de mécontentement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il bougnait encore un peu plus son visage contre son oreiller.

_- dodo -_

« Allez Amour lèves toi. » Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur l'une de ses tempes, et sourit légèrement, remuant pour se coller contre le corps chaud et manifestement déjà vêtu de son emmerdeur d'époux.

« Qui est l'emmerdeur là Potter. »

Le jeune homme dont la voix avait tiré le survivant d'un délicieux sommeil _– Peuplé dudit emmerdeur souvent trés nu et affreusement romantique. – _s'écarta du lit et allait se relever quand une main l'attrapa au poignet et le renversa sur le matelas.

« Bonjour jeune homme. » Murmura une voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux très vert fit un vague geste de main et son visage et sa bouche se rafraîchir d'eux-mêmes.

« Salut beauté. Tu es en retard. » Le survivant haussa un sourcil, et très très légèrement inquiet leva son regard vers le petit réveil posé sur sa table de chevet.

Il émit un son étouffé, grogna, et se laissa retomber sur son cher et tendre, le visage caché dans son cou, ses mains sous son pull.

« Tu aurais du me réveiller. » Le réprimanda Harry.

« Je déteste te réveiller. Et puis, tu es bien plus mignon quand tu dors. » Soupira l'autre en l'encerclant de ses bras.

« Un jour, je me lèverais avant toi et comme ça je pourrais te regarder dormir aussi. »

Il se releva ensuite, dégageant le jeune homme élancé, un peu pâle et très blond de son poids.

Il le fixa quelques instants alors que celui-ci ne bougeait pas puis se rassit sur le bord du lit et passa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu es beau. » Lâcha t-il dans un sourire presque émerveillé. Et puis il se pencha et posa très doucement, amoureusement, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Draco. » Murmura Harry quelques instants plus tard.

« Oui Harry. » Répondit Draco.

« Tu es en retard. »

Et le jeune homme blond, d'abord surpris, lança un regard sur le réveil, et éclata de rire avant d'attirer de nouveau son époux contre lui.

- &-

« Bon sang les garçons, c'est la cinquième en un moi que vous vous faites tous les deux porter pâles. Les mêmes jours en plus. »

« Ben oui, puisque qu'on les passes ensemble. Sinon ce serait totalement inutile. » Répondit Harry sur un petit ton narquois.

Le blond sembla acquiescer et sourit amusé au jeune homme roux qui leur faisait face.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous ne prenez pas des vacances. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez besoin de travailler. »

« Parce qu'on s'ennuierait trop Weasley. »

Le rouquin n'en sembla pas croire un mot et haussa un sourcil.

« Bon, on ne s'ennuierait pas nécessairement trop mais…Vous nous manqueriez. » Rajouta Harry. Et Draco acquiesça.

« Ouai c'est vrai Weasley, vous nous êtes devenus tellement indispensable. »

« Ha. A ce point là. » Et un grand sourire illumina le visage de Ron

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. » Soupira fatalement Draco.

« Ho, ok alors. Je glisserais un mot à Pears pour qu'il ne vous fasse pas renvoyer. »

« Comme si son avis importait. »

- & -

« Tu crois qu'il faudrait…Qu'on démissionne ? » Souffla la voix de Harry suivit presque immédiatement d'un gémissement rauque.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment d'en parler ? » Lui répondit Draco, riant doucement avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de son époux, se frottant un peu plus contre lui.

Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise, le caressant, l'embrassa encore, partout. Le déshabilla entièrement. Et il fut déshabillé. Et Harry se tortillait et gémissait et rendait baiser pour baiser et rendait chaque 'je t'aime' murmurés et gémit, cria, et se cambra, et bougea, souffla, et gémit encore, plus fort, et embrassa, et c'était trop fort, et trop bon, et toujours tellement bien, tellement mieux que bien, et ils en auraient pleurés, parce que rien n'était mieux pour eux que d'être tous les deux, et ça faisait peur parfois, mais ils étaient bien, tellement bien. Et ça allait tellement vite, mais tellement lentement, c'était tellement renversant, et tellement douloureux, mais pas en mal, en bien, que en bien.

Et c'était bon, tellement bon.

_"Oh Harry."_

_"Dray. Je t'aime. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime."_

Et ils étaient tellement faits pour être ensemble.

- & -

On était un Samedi. Ou peut être un dimanche. Lundi ? Un jour de la semaine sûrement. Il s'était réveillé sans savoir s'il avait cours ou pas. Et puis il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus cours depuis longtemps, et ça le fit sourire. Puis il se dit que ça ferait rire Harry aussi, et il aimait tellement son rire qu'il allait probablement le lui raconter dés qu'il se réveillerait.

Mais alors il fronça les sourcils.

Mordred. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ca ne pouvait pas.

Et il eut l'impression de suffoquer.

_« Arrêtez ! Harry, je t'en pris vous allez vous tuez. »_

_« Draco. Par l'enfer, arrêtes. » _

_Hermione et Pansy avaient l'air tellement flippé qu'elles se soutenaient mutuellement, qu'elles tentaient de les arrêter tous les deux, peu importe lequel des deux elles frappaient ou engueulaient, ou visaient, de leurs baguettes, pour les immobiliser, les désarmer._

_Ils allaient se tuer._

_Mais Harry et Draco étaient en rage, en nage, en proie à cette haine phénoménale qui ne cessaient de tenter de sortir, par n'importe quels moyens de leurs corps. Ils voulaient se faire mal, ils voulaient se tuer._

_Ils allaient se tuer, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Et ce n'est pas Weasley et Goyle qui s'étaient tous les deux décidés à aller chercher un prof qui allait les en empêcher. Ce soir ce serait la fin, tout serait fini. Lui paierait pour avoir refuser l'amitié de l'autre, pour avoir choisi ses ennemis pour ami, pour avoir mis son père en prison, pour avoir mis sa mère en prison, pour avoir tuer leur maître, pour avoir toujours été tellement un sal petit con héroïque et courageux et bien trop dégoulinant de bons sentiments et si foutument niais et naïf et tellement, tellement, tellement finalement aussi violent que lui, et lui paierait pour être tout ce que l'autre n'était pas, pour l'avoir haït pour une petite et futile raison de mésentente de gosses, pour appartenir à une caste social bien trop élitiste, raciste, assassine, pour défendre les idéaux d'un psychopathe mégalomane, pour insulter, pour mépriser chaque être humain qui n'était pas lui, ou pas de chez lui, pas comme lui. _

_L'un lança un quelconque sort de magie noire, apprit des années plus tôt, enseigné par un père qu'il respectait, louait, voulait égaler à tout prix, l'autre jeta un sort de magie blanche, puissant, égal à la renommée du survivant, appris en entraînement sûrement, fait pour faire mal, tuer peut être même…_

_Les deux sorts se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre, à la même vitesse, avec la même haine, et comme il devait arriver, ils se heurtèrent, se marièrent entre eux, avant de, de nouveau s'élancer chacun emmêlé de l'autre vers son opposé._

_Il y eut un grand bruit, des cris, et puis plus rien._

_Un silence assourdissant. Les respirations de Pansy et Hermione furent les seuls éléments qui rompirent cet horrible manque de bruit._

_Et puis Pansy marmonna un 'Mordred' effaré, effrayé, presque dans un sanglot, et elle accourut auprès du corps à l'air bien plus mort que vivant de Draco._

_Et puis Hermione marmonna un 'Merlin' effaré, effrayé, presque dans un sanglot, et elle accourut auprès du corps à l'air bien plus mort que vivant de Harry._

_Elles les secouèrent, les pincèrent, les appelèrent, et les autres arrivèrent, et découvrir l'état des dégâts, et Mc Gonagall pesta avant de s'inquiéter de la santé manifestement pas bonne du tout de ces deux élèves, et Snape arriva et il fut en colère, et blâma Harry puis sembla remarquer qu'ils n'allaient pas bien du tout, tous les deux, et il ne blâma plus personne et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé._

_Ils furent conduits à l'infirmerie, et l'infirmière ne pu rien faire._

_Ils furent conduits à St Mangouste, et là ils furent séparés, mis dans des chambres, soignés. Mais ils ne se réveillèrent pas._

_Juste un grand noir complet._

_Ce fut probablement Harry Potter qui ouvrit les yeux en premier sur le monde, quelques vingtaines de jours plus tard. Il regarda pendant un instant le plafond tout blanc au dessus de lui et puis tourna la tête, et observa la pièce toute blanche autour de lui._

_Il se dit que c'était bizarre qu'il ne se souvienne pas que ce fût comme ça chez lui. Et puis, il se demanda où c'était d'ailleurs chez lui._

_Et mais. Qui il était lui d'ailleurs._

Du moins, ce fut ce que Draco avait ressenti. Et de toute façon il s'en foutait totalement de comment Potter s'était senti, si ça avait été pareillement effrayant et incompréhensible. Il s'en foutait complètement de Potter. D'ailleurs il n'allait pas rester là à rien faire. Maintenant il se souvenait, plus rien n'importait de ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs on n'aurait jamais dû les laisser ensemble, se rencontrer dans cet hosto pourri, se découvrir sous les yeux éberlués puis tellement amusés de leurs putains d'enfoirés d'ami.

Il avait été aimable avec Weasley. _Il avait été Mordred et Morgan réuni, aimable avec Weasley._

Et on les avait laissés se trouver, s'apprécier, s'aimer, s'épouser.

Il en aurait vomi. C'était odieux. Ca ne pouvait pas être.

Un rire presque hystérique lui échappa et il se dit qu'en effet, ça ne pouvait pas être. Que c'était sûrement une blague, un rêve, un sombre et horrible cauchemar.

« Dray. Ca va ? »

Oh non, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Pourquoi Potter était-il dans son salon – _Leur salon d'époux-_ en caleçon, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, et une moue inquiète sur le visage.

C'est vrai qu'il était à terre, l'air passablement écœuré, éberlué, malade et…

Salazard, Potter s'inquiétait pour lui et se rapprocha et s'agenouilla et voulut caresser sa joue.

« Bordel Potter tu me touches, je te jures que je te tues. »

Le survivant eut un mouvement de recul et sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse puis il écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens ? » Murmura t-il, effrayé d'avoir la réponse, qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Oh ouai Potter, je me souviens. » Et il ricana méchamment en se relevant. « Et toi ? Tu te souviens. » Mais l'autre secoua la tête. « Dommage pour toi. »

Et il marcha dans la salle.

« Fais tes affaires, tu dégages. »

« Mais Draco… »

Le blond se retourna alors furieux vers lui et marcha, l'attrapa sous le cou et le colla au mur et il voulait l'étrangler, le tuer, et ça le soulagerait probablement de tous ses abominables sentiments mièvres qu'il avait éprouvés les - _par l'enfer –_quatre dernières années.

Il allait vraiment vomir.

« Tu te tires Potter. »

Et ledit Potter eut l'air de vouloir fondre en larme et il ferma les yeux, battant des cils, ses yeux déjà brouillés. Il se défit habilement de la poigne du Serpentard, et s'éloigna tout en le regardant.

« Tu me hais ? »

« Oh bien sûr Potter. Voyons, tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous étions tellement amis par le passé hein. C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là. Tu es…Le plus con de tous les Gryffondor, et fallait-il que tu te serves d'un sort de magie blanche égal en tout point au mien. La seule et unique et si petite différence étant que le mien n'était pas de magie blanche mais noire et que, comme nous l'avons appris en cours, mais je doute que ton cerveau de Troll des Montagnes l'ait enregistré, deux sorts contraires de même puissance, de même équivalence et de même amplitude conduit la plupart du temps à la mort des deux duellistes. »

« Nous ne sommes pas mort. »

« Non, et c'est bien pire. » Cracha Draco en le fusillant du regard. « Maintenant, par pitié Potter, Dégages. »

« C'est aussi ma maison. » Murmura le Gryffondor d'une voix brisé.

« Ho Dieu, et tous les saints tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer comme un gosse. »

« Non. Je ne pleure pas. »

Et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues tandis qu'il se retournait.

Il fit ses valises rapidement, en silence, pleurant toujours et espérant, oui espérant tellement que Draco reviendrait le voir et dirait que ce n'était pas grave finalement, qu'il ne pouvait oublier le bonheur dans lequel ils vivaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés amnésiques, et ils s'embrasseraient et ils feraient l'amour, ou juste, passeraient la journée ensemble, comme avant et…

Et le Gryffondor s'effondra au sol et serra contre lui l'un des pulls de Draco, celui qu'il préférait, et il le serra si fort, et ses larmes roulèrent dedans, recroquevillé à terre, tremblant, tentant de réprimer les sanglots qui voulaient sortir, hurler, résonner, et il s'essuya les yeux et le mit discrètement dans sa valise, pleurant et jetant un vague coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre pour s'assurer que le méchant Draco ne le voit pas lui prendre le pull.

Il s'habilla ensuite, prit sa valise, passa dans le salon et tenta d'ignorer ce regard de pure haine que le blond lui envoya.

Et sans un regard de plus à cet appartement qui avait vu tant de belles et jolies choses il sortit, résistant à l'idée de s'effondrer sur le palier.

_« Monsieur Malfoy, que faites vous ici ? » Cette dame semblait plutôt gentille, mais aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient qu'ils sortent de sa chambre et se promènent un peu, et il n'était pas un animal en cage, et pouvait bien se promener quand même._

_« Je me promènes madame, ma chambre est étouffante. »_

_La dame fronça les sourcils et acquiesça._

_« Je vais vérifier dans votre dossier que vous ne soyez pas claustrophobe et… » Mais elle s'interrompit, s'apercevant que Draco ne l'écoutait visiblement plus et fixait un point juste derrière elle. Elle se tourna de côté et haussa un sourcil en avisant Harry Potter, assis sur un large fauteuil de la salle d'attente._

_« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelques chose Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda la femme sans se retourner vers lui, à mi voix._

_« Non. Qui est ce ? »_

_« Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Voulez-vous aller lui parler ? »_

_« Je peux ? » Demanda le jeune garçon blond, l'air un peu perdu, fixant toujours le visage si innocent et doux du jeune homme brun un peu plus loin._

_« Bien sûr. »_

_Il la remercia vaguement, ignorant son air de conspirateur intéressé et amusé, et s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel lisait le bel inconnu._

_Draco vint se placer juste devant, et bizarrement ne su pas quoi dire, alors il attendit simplement que l'autre s'aperçoive de sa présence et lève les yeux vers lui._

_« Heu. Salut. » Commença Harry en haussant un sourcil. Et Draco lui répondit par un sourire._

_« Hello. Je…M'appelle Draco et toi ? »_

_Le survivant sourit et tendit la main. « Harry Potter il paraît. Est-ce que…Tu es amnésique aussi ? »_

_Le serpentard lâcha un petit rire et s'assit sur la table basse en face du fauteuil._

_« On est dans l'aile des amnésiques ici Harry, alors, je crois que oui. »_

_« Pas faux. » Et le sourire du brun s'accentua._

« Merlin Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Paniqua Hermione Granger, un ventre bien en forme, en arrivant à la porte de son appartement ce jour-là, et découvrant un survivant passablement éméché et sanglotant et à l'air brisé sur son palier.

« Harry ? » Elle se pencha sur lui et remonta son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Hermione. » Croassa t-il. Et il pleura encore et se bougna contre elle.

« Ho merde, mon cœur, qu'est ce qui t'arrive. Est-ce que c'est Draco. »

Et l'autre gémit et Hermione eut soudainement peur.

« Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Harry répond, tu me fais peur. » Le supplia t-elle encore.

« Il… Il. » Il reprit son souffle et gémit de peine. « Il se souvient. » Sanglota t-il. « Il se souvient et il me hait. Il m'a dit de dégager, et qu'il allait me tuer si je le touchais. Hermione… »

Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

« Hermione, je peux pas vivre sans lui. Je suis tout vide. » Son visage était si pâle, sa voix si faible, et les frissonnements qui parcouraient systématiquement son corps si intenses, que son ami eut soudainement peur, très peur.

« Ne dis pas ça Harry. S'il te plait. » Murmura t-elle en le serrant fort contre lui.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un grand homme apparu, brun, un torse de Rugbyman mais doté d'un regard infiniment doux, apparut sur le seuil.

« Mione ? »

La jeune femme releva son visage baigné de tristesse et serra un peu plus fort le survivant contre elle.

« Greg, aides moi s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr ma puce. » Murmura t-il en se baissant à leur niveau. Il saisit ensuite délicatement les bras de Harry lâchement accroché au cou de Hermione et les passa sur ses propres épaules, puis tout aussi délicatement, passa un bras sous les genoux du brun dont le corps et le visage sanglotant vinrent se blottir contre lui.

« Et ben alors Potter, qu'est ce qui t'arrives. » Souffla Grégory en se relevant sans aucun effort.

Il entra dans un grand appartement lumineux, aux teintes claires bleutés et blanches, traversa un grand salon ouvert sur une salle à manger et une cuisine, et pénétra dans un couloir.

Hermione passa devant lui et lui ouvrit la porte d'une vaste chambre un peu plus sombre mais que les murs tapissés d'un épais tissu bordeaux rendaient très chaleureuse.

'On va le mettre au lit, ce triste bonhomme. D'accord Potter ? »

Mais le brun ne répondit pas et se laissa simplement faire, de faible sanglot sortant de sa gorge, ses joues continuellement mouillées de larmes.

« Harry, mon cœur, allez. » Souffla Hermione, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Mais le brun ne fit que se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même et la jeune femme abandonna. Se relevant doucement à cause de son gros ventre de femme enceinte, elle sortit à petit pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco ? » S'inquiéta Grégory, alors qu'il sortait d'une chambre adjacente, tenant une petite fille au boucle blonde bien endormi dans ses bras.

« Draco se souvient. » Laissa simplement tomber la jeune et future mère.

Grégory Goyle blêmit légèrement et acquiesça. « J'appelle Pansy » continua la brune en se retournant, rejoignant le salon et s'asseyant doucement sur le canapé, le téléphone dans les mains.

_« Parkinson, est ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? » Murmura une Hermione Granger adolescente, alors que ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur un jeune homme brun se chamaillant gentiment avec un jeune homme blond._

_« Les idiots. » Lui répondit Pansy Parkinson, hallucinant tout autant._

_« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait oublier à ce point là. » Gémit Ron en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de jardin, donnant sur le parc interne à l'hôpital._

_« Manifestement si, Weasley. Et c'est franchement poilant. » Lui répondit Blaise Zabini, avant de descendre les quelques marches et de poser ses pieds sur le gazon fraîchement tondu. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu trouves poilant là dedans Blaise ? Draco est en train de...Salazard, il ri...Avec Potter. » S'étrangla Pansy en rejoignant Blaise. Elle fut suivit rapidement par Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione et Ron. _

_« Je ne trouve pas forcément ça plus mal. » Quatre paires d'yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur lui. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Goyle ? » L'interrogea Ron, quelque peu sur la défensive._

_« Et bien, au moins ils ne se taperont plus dessus à tout bout de champs. C'est reposant. Et puis, c'est plus agréable de voir Draco sourire qu'en permanence en colère et froid. Là, il a l'air enfin humain. »_

_Un silence ahurit répondit à cette déclaration tout à fait mature._

_« Il a pas tord. » Lui répondit enfin Blaise._

_« J'avoues, Harry est un peu invivable quand Malfoy est dans les parages. » Continua Hermione sous le regard paniqué de Ron._

_« Hermione, serais-tu en train de pactiser avec l'ennemi ? » _

_« Allez Weasley, avoues que ce serait quand même chic qu'ils n'apprennent pas qu'en réalité ils se détestent. La haine des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, qui selon moi est passablement infondé après tant de temps et la guerre qui est fini, a bien assez durée. Les Serpentards ne vous trouvent pas spécialement désagréable, vous les Gryffondors. Après tout, Finnigan passe suffisamment de temps avec Théodore dans notre salle commun pour qu'on vous connaisse un peu. »_

_« Seamus parle de nous ? » S'inquiéta Ron., arrachant un sourire amusé à Blaise._

_« Ho voyons Weasley, bien sûr. Un peu quand même. »_

_Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Pansy se dévisageaient, l'air déjà entendu sur le chemin qui allait suivre et probablement changer leur vie._

_« C'est peut être un coup du destin...Faisons donc cela ; Les médecins sont si peu sûr qu'ils retrouvent un jour la mémoire, qu'on peut bien risquer de les mettre deux minutes en colère, si un jour ils se souviennent. »_

_« Les médicomages ont dit que s'ils se souvenaient, ils se souviendraient probablement également de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur amnésie. »_

_« Alors c'est d'autant mieux. » Répondit Blaise à Hermione. « S'ils se souviennent qu'ils s'aimaient bien sans se connaître, peut être s'apprécieront-ils alors encore, malgré la haine d'aujourd'hui. »_

_« Ou alors, ils nous tueront pour les avoir laissés se rapprocher autant, nous leurs plus fidèles amis. »_

_« Ron, sois un peu de notre côté. »_

_« Je suis du côté de Harry, ma belle, pour moi c'est aberrant de les laisser se rapprocher. Surtout s'ils deviennent vraiment amis. Imagine que seul l'un d'eux retrouvent la mémoire, et qu'ils rejettent totalement l'autre. »_

_« Ca n'arrivera sûrement pas, Weasley. » Répondit Blaise._

_« Mais si jamais ! » S'emporta le roux quelque peu._

_« Je suis partante pour tenter le coup. » Fit Hermione._

_« Moi aussi. » La suivit Hermione._

_Blaise, Vincent et Gregory acquiescèrent._

_« Moi, non. Je ne cautionnerais pas ça. »_

_Et sans un regard de plus, Ron sortit. _

« Hallo Dean. Salut. C'est moi. Passes moi Pansy s'il te plait. C'est assez urgent. »

Le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit par l'affirmative et après un instant, la voix de Pansy retentit dans l'appareil.

« Pans'. »

« Oui, c'est quoi cette toute petite voix. »

« Pansy…Ron avait raison. » Gémit-elle presque de peine et de culpabilité, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ligne, Pansy fronçait les sourcils.

« Dans quel sens ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il se souvient. Draco. Draco se souvient. Et il a visiblement mi violemment Harry à la porte. »

« Ho merde. » Répondit Pansy catastrophé. « Je vais...Je vais allé le voir. Ho merde, il va nous tuer. Et Harry ne va pas...Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être revenu à sa haine d'avant. Putain, ils s'aiment tellement. » Pansy avait à peu près l'air aussi mal que Hermione et toutes deux semblaient cherchés une solution aux problèmes, mais rien ne venaient.

« Bon écoute, je vais aller chez eux, je vais parler à Draco. Ok ? Vous, occupez-vous bien d'Harry. »

« Bien sûr. Oui. Tu me rappelles dés que tu l'as vu. »

« Oui. A très vite Mione. Bisous. »

« Biz, salut. »

_« Vous allez les mettre dans un appartement séparé des dortoirs ? » _

_Les cinq Gryffondors et Serpentards, présentement assis dans le bureau de leur vénéré et fêlé directeur avait attentivement écouté ses directives._

_« Du moins, tant qu'ils auront encore ces mots de têtes qui semblent les clouer sur place. Ils ne peuvent pas aller dans les dortoirs, ils sont bien trop bruyants, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils retombent dans le coma, ou souffrent simplement sans cesse. Vous serez cependant naturellement invités à les visiter de temps en temps. Mais il est préférable qu'il reste au calme. » Expliqua le vieux directeur, ses yeux pétillants fraîchement._

_Pansy, Blaise et Hermione, après un temps de réflexion, sourirent, amusés._

_« Dumbledore, vous êtes réellement un vieux fou manipulateur. » Lâcha Pansy, s'attirant un regard effaré de Hermione, et un rire de Blaise en réponse._

_« Merci Miss Parkinson, c'est ce que j'aime à croire. »_

_Puis il les congédia._

Toc toc toc.

« Draco, tu es là ? » Fit Pansy d'une voix un peu forte en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à entrer Pansy. » claqua une voix froide à côté d'elle. Elle ne sursauta même pas, et se tourna vers le grand blond, dont les yeux avaient retrouvés leurs anciennes couleurs froides et haussa un sourcil.

« Et alors, je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. «

« Pansy… » Gronda Draco. Il avait l'air prêt à exploser. Alors la jeune femme mit derechef les pieds dans le plat.

« Draco, tu ne peux pas mettre un trait sur 4 années, uniquement parce que ta petite haine immature d'adolescent t'ait soudainement revenu en mémoire. Souviens toi des moments que tu as passé avec lui, de l'amour qu'il te portait, que tu lui portais, de vos projets, de... »

« Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler Pansy. Je me souviens oui. Mais tout me revient avec un sentiment de dégoût à l'égard de toutes ces choses mielleuses, niaises et si pathétiquement romantique que j'ai vécu avec Potter. » Cracha t-il et la jeune femme pâlit légèrement.

« Il ne s'en remettra jamais. » Lâcha t-elle gravement. Beaucoup moins sûr d'elle à présent.

« Ca, il fallait y penser avant de nous laisser ensemble, sans jamais nous toucher un mot de nos précédentes relations. »

Alors la jeune femme s'énerva.

« Va te faire foutre ! Quelle précédente relation ! Il te haïssait parce que tu le haïssais, puis il t'as hait parce que ton père a directement conduit à la mort de son parrain, il t'a hait parce que tu l'as défendu, et tu le haïssais d'avoir mis ton père en prison, et d'être tout ce que tu n'étais pas. Saches que la vie ce n'est pas ça. Pas une querelle commencée à onze ans. Tu crois que vous avez changés !? Tu crois que vous avez changé de personnalité ? Non, vous étiez les mêmes, lui pathétiquement Gryffondor, toi froid et distant, mais tellement amoureux. Vous étiez juste vous, sans cette haine. Juste sans cette haine. Tu ne peux pas renier tout ça ; Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Pas alors que lui ne peut pas répondre à cette haine, ne peut pas la comprendre. »

« Juste…S'il te plait, Pansy. Va t-en. »

La jeune femme soupira et hocha la tête. « Je suis vraiment désolé Draco. Mais vous vous entendiez si… »

« TIRES TOI ! » Hurla t-il,

Et sans attendre il quitta la pièce.

_« Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose. » Murmura Harry en regardant ceux qui s'étaient présentés comme leurs amis quitter leur chambre commune désormais._

_Le blond haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur Harry._

_« Je ne sais pas. Le roux n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier. »_

_« Il ne s'est pas non plus présenté comme étant ton ami. Je crois que la brune et lui était ami avec moi. Et les autres avec toi. »_

_Draco acquiesça et sourit, amusé._

_« Alors je dois être plus sympa que toi, j'ai plus d'ami. »_

_Harry le regarda un instant, faussement indigné. Puis éclata de rire._

_« Peut être les miens sont meilleurs que les tiens. » Répliqua t-il._

_« J'aurais aimé savoir si nous étions amis avant. » Reprit Draco après un temps de silence. _

_« Ils ont évités la question. » Harry se leva de sur son lit et alla se poser sur celui de son voisin. « Je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait nous cacher. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » _

Pansy Parkinson s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble XIIIe et soupira avant de sortir de sa voiture et de rejoindre le perron.

« Mione, c'est moi. » Murmura t-elle après avoir sonné chez les Goyle.

« Hola, je sens la mauvaise nouvelle. » Répondit la voix mal assurée de son amie.

« Et tu as bien raison. » Souffla Pansy en poussant la porte.

- & -

_Six mois_, longs et ennuyeux, tristes et inquiétants passèrent. Harry avait emménagé chez Hermione et Grégory et s'occupait de la petite Madeleine, pendant que sa mère prenait soin de Jane, la nouvelle venue.

Il allait bien. Il était cerné, amaigri, triste, et semblait effrayé de sortir de cette petite routine rassurante qui l'avait enveloppé, mais il allait bien.

Tant que personne ne prononçait le nom de Draco, tant qu'il n'apercevait pas de chevelure blonde très clair, tant qu'il ne fermait pas trop longtemps les yeux, tant qu'il ne se perdait pas trop dans ses souvenirs, tant qu'il restait concentré sur Madeleine.

Tout irait bien.

« Hey Harry. On va au resto ce soir, avec tout le monde. »

Le jeune homme brun et pâle releva la tête de la montagne de _lego_ avec laquelle jouait Madeleine et acquiesça.

« Très bien. Je garderais Jane et Madeleine. » La jeune maman secoua la tête de dépit et s'accroupit à leur côté.

« Non, Harry, je vais appeler une baby sitter. Et toi tu vas te joindre à nous. »

Elle sourit à sa fille et leva les yeux aux ciels quand elle s'aperçut que Harry ne semblait même pas avoir écouté.

« Harry. » Insista t-elle. « S'il te plait. »

« Non. »

« Harry. » Et la jeune femme semblait prête à s'énerver, maintenant.

« Ne me reproches pas ça. » Siffla presque méchamment le brun en se tournant brusquement vers elle. « Ne me reproches pas…Je t'interdis d'être agacé. Je t'interdis de…C'est de ta faute. C'est de votre faute, à tous. Et je voudrais ne jamais vous avoir connu. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais eu d'ami comme vous. Et je vous déteste, parfois. Tellement. » Et les larmes roulaient déjà de nouveau sur ses joues. « Alors, va à se dîner. Mais laisse moi en dehors de ça. Comme d'habitude. »

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry. » Murmura Hermione après un temps de silence, pendant lequel Harry avait essuyé vaguement ses larmes et était retourné jouer avec Madeleine, qui fronçait les sourcils en fixant son parrain.

« Peu importe. Ca ne changera rien. » Il déglutit et ravala un sanglot. Il avait encore trop pensé. « Hey, Madeleine, qu'est ce que tu dirais de faire un peu de coloriage maintenant ? » Demanda t-il à la petite fille d'un ton faussement enjoué, ou vibrait encore quelques traces de sanglots.

La petite acquiesça avec un grand sourire et embrassa son parrain. Elle n'aimait pas le voir trop triste.

« Il n'a pas voulu venir. » Constata Blaise Zabini quand Hermione et Grégory Goyle s'installèrent à la grande table qu'ils avaient réservée. Tous étaient là. Comme avant. C'était l'endroit où ils allaient toujours. Le restaurant comportait de petites salles à manger privés et ils se retrouvaient toujours là, dans la même pièce. Hermione et Grégory, Luna et Vincent, Pansy et Dean, Blaise et Ron, Théo et Seamus, Ginny et Neville, et puis Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois, parfois, comme ce soir. Parce que Marcus avait été le médecin de Harry et Draco, et qu'avec Olivier, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec eux.

Et ce soir, seul Harry et Draco manquaient. Comme chaque soir depuis six mois.

« Il est toujours déprimé. Il reste avec Madeleine et Jane. Sans arrêt. » Elle inspira profondément et ferma les paupières, comme pour retenir des larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulées. « Je m'en veux tellement. Il m'a…Il nous a accusé tout à l'heure. Il a dit que c'était de notre faute. Il pleurait. Il nous en veut tellement. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous déteste. » Murmura t-elle rapidement, comme si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer devant tout le monde.

Et c'était probablement le cas.

Personne ne répondit à cela. Tous s'en voulaient. Et tous avaient la gorge nouée quand ils se souvenaient des moments de bonheur qu'avaient passés Harry et Draco ensemble, leurs rires, leurs sourires. Et tous comprenaient l'enfer que devait vivre Harry. Parce que Draco n'était pas mort, ne l'avait pas trompé, ne l'avait pas quitté. Il le haïssait, juste comme avant. Et cette haine venait de nulle part. Et Harry ne pouvait la comprendre.

« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas la joyeuse bande de traître. » S'exclama une voix traînante une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils terminaient leurs entrées et que la porte avait été laissé ouverte par la serveuse.

« Malfoy. » Saluèrent quelques uns des attablés.

« Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Gregory, Vincent… et Marcus, aussi…Ho quel joie de vous revoir tous ici. C'est une vraie petite réunion de traître que nous avons là. »

Il sourit méchamment et ses yeux totalement impassibles se posèrent sur Hermione. « Alors Granger, le joyeux survivant n'est pas encore passé de vie à trépas. J'ai entendu dire qu'il squattait chez toi. Ca doit être ennuyeux au bout d'un moment…Je suis sûr qu'il y a des fois ou tu aimerais qu'il en finisse enfin. D'ailleurs…Mais où est-il ? Ne se joint-il pas à vous pour pleurnicher sur votre épaule ? Ou alors peut être avez-vous enfin réalisé que son état mental était tout sauf normal, et vous l'avez fait enfermer ? Sages initiative les traîtres. Un emmerdeur est toujours mieux très loin. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Grégory, qui se leva d'un bond et attrapa le blond par le col, avant de le plaquer contre le mur en face.

« Je t'interdis, Malfoy, de t'adresser à ma femme comme ça. Ensuite, pour ce qui est d'Harry, non il ne va pas bien, parce que tu lui manques. Mais je pense que ton cerveau étroit ne peut réaliser ce fait. Parce que toi, comme un gamin, tu restes focalisé sur cette petite querelle de bébé pleurnichard. Grandis Malfoy. Ca fait six mois maintenant. Alors, peut être que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, et grand bien te fasse si il est si aisé pour toi de brider tes souvenirs, Harry s'en remettra, un jour, il trouvera quelqu'un de bien mieux qu'un sal enfoiré comme toi, et il sera de nouveau heureux, mais cesses de te comporter comme quand on avait 16 ans. Tu as 21 ans Draco. Alors arrête. Grandis. Epargnes nous tes saloperies. On sait, qu'on a fait une connerie. Mais souviens toi, ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé. _Vous ne vouliez pas savoir._ » Il reprit son souffle et desserra l'étau de sa main. « Maintenant, je te conseilles de dégager, parce que cet endroit doit te rappeler tant de mauvais souvenirs. »

_« Chaluuuuuuuut… »_

_« Hello Ry, Dray. Vous avez Quarante minutes de retard. » Sourit Théo en agrandissant la table ronde d'un coup de baguette. Le brun décoiffé et le blond impeccable se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises et firent un sourire radieux au reste de la petite troupe. Tout le monde était là._

_« Veuillez-nous pardonner chers amis, nous avons eu un petit contretemp. » Répondit Draco doucement, tout sourire, en jetant un regard entendu à Harry._

_« Pitié pas de détail. » Grimaca Ron. Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre, car Harry tendit brusquement sa main en avant. « TADAM ! » S'exclama t-il avec un sourire extraordinairement heureux aux lèvres._

_« C'est pas vrai ! Haha…Félicitation à tous les deux. »_

_« Ho j'en reviens pas. »_

_« Hey, comment ça c'est passé ? »_

_Tous s'arrêtèrent dans les félicitations et reportèrent leur intérêt sur Harry qui rougit légèrement._

_« Et bien, disons qu'on était déjà pas très en avance. » _

_« Comme d'hab'. » Lâcha Blaise pince-sans-rire._

_« Gningnin. Bon Draco était déjà prêt, comme toujours. Et moi pas. Et puis finalement on allait partir. Et on aurait été à peu prêt à l'heure. » Insista t-il. « Mais Draco m'a retenu au dernier moment et je me suis retourné vers lui et là, il m'a attiré vers le milieu du salon et a claqué de doigt, et un bouquet de rose rouge…12 évidemment, est apparu entre ses mains. Il me les a offerte. Et s'est agenouillé…Et la suite…C'est un secret rien qu'à nous. Na ! » Et Harry sourit encore plus, et cela paraissait pourtant presque impossible, et Draco l'embrassa dans le cou. Et les félicitations reprirent de plus belle._

_« Bien, si nous passions à l'entrée. » Lâcha quelques secondes plus tard le blond d'un ton princier, comme si de rien était._

« Tu te souviens de ta demande en mariage. Tu te souviens de son sourire, de ce que tu ressentais, à chaque fois qu'il souriait. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas avant hein ? Parce que ce n'était jamais à toi qu'il souriait ? Penses-y Draco. Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas l'aimer avant, pourquoi tu l'as aimé au point de vouloir passé ta vie avec lui après et pourquoi maintenant, tu le hais de nouveau autant. Et penses à ce que tu ressentiras, quand il s'affichera avec quelqu'un d'autre, quand il offrira son sourire à un autre, alors qu'il était à toi, ce sourire, ses yeux, ses mains, son corps, ses rires... Quelqu'un d'autre que toi, qui, et nous le pensons tous ici, malgré ton retour en arrière, est toujours le mieux placé pour prendre soin de lui, et vice et versa, à le comprendre, et à l'aimer. Vous êtes deux opposés Draco, même amnésique vous l'étiez. Vous êtes deux opposés qui ne pouvez rien faire l'un sans l'autre. Que ce soit dans la haine, ou dans l'amour. Penses-y Dray. » Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Puis le lâcha.

« Maintenant dégages. Ton petit cul prétentieux et princier n'est plus le bienvenu ici. »

Et sans un regard de plus, il se détourna et vint se rasseoir à leur table. « Il ne changera jamais. » Murmura Vincent en souriant vaguement aux autres, malheureux.

« Je crains que non. » Répondit Marcus Flint. « C'est un trop bon Serpentard pour cela. »

Draco avait déjà quitté la pièce.

- & -

Harry adorait les enfants. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours adoré les enfants. Et s'occuper de Madeleine et Jane, pour oublier Draco, était réellement une bonne idée.

Si seulement Draco n'avait pas été si fermement accroché au pauvre petit cœur du survivant.

Il en avait assez. De cette peine dans les yeux de ses amis. De cette haine, dans _ses_ yeux qu'il ne pouvait oublier dans ses cauchemars tellement fréquent. De cette douleur, de ce manque d'air, qui étreignait sa poitrine tellement souvent.

Les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux. Sa gorge qui se nouait. Ses mains qui tremblaient.

Il était tellement fatigué de lutter contre l'apathie, simplement.

Parfois il se disait que ça aurait été bien de mourir.

Parfois il se le disait tellement qu'il allait ouvrir la fenêtre et se penchait du haut des six étages. Et dans ces moments-là, il aurait pu le faire.

Mais peut être que Draco en aurait été triste. Et il ne voulait pas que Draco soit triste. Il ne voulait pas que Draco se réveille un jour, en se disant que finalement il pouvait bien oublier la haine, parce qu'il aimait Harry, et se rende compte que maintenant, ce n'était plus possible, parce que Harry était mort. A cause de lui.

Ca ne se passait que dans les films. Et Harry avait toujours trouvé ces films idiots et bien trop tristes.

Alors ce qu'il faisait depuis six mois, c'était qu'il attendait. Il attendait juste que Draco se rende compte et vienne le voir, et l'embrasse.

Mais parfois il se mettait à pleurer et il sentait que ça ne serait jamais possible, alors il se faisait couler un bain, ou ouvrait la fenêtre, ou sortait des ciseaux, un couteau, quelque chose de tranchant.

Mais si jamais ça rendait Draco triste ?

Pourtant ce soir, quand Madeleine et Jane furent au lit. Aucune de ces pensées ne vint le rattraper.

Quand il glissa dans le bain, amorphe et triste, il n'eut aucune envie de soupirer en secouant la tête, de se dire que ce n'était pas bien, et que c'était trop triste. Il laissa juste tomber la bouteille de Whisky sur le carrelage bleu ciel et se laissa couler, dans la grande et large baignoire blanche.

Il aimait bien l'eau. Il avait l'impression que là, il était en sécurité. Dans l'eau chaude et si calme.

Si calme.

_« Je ne veux pas être en blanc Dray. » Soupira pour la centième fois le survivant, alors qu'il s'observait dans le miroir du magasin de vêtement grand Luxe de l'allée des Lutins._

_« Je ne veux pas te voir en noir. Et Merlin Harry, tu es superbe en blanc. » Le rassura son mari en s'approchant par derrière, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Le brun sourit au reflet de son fiancé et attrapa ses mains._

_« Je t'aime. » _

_Le blond resserra son étreinte puis le retourna rapidement contre lui. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa doucement._

_« Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. » _

_Et les grands yeux verts de Harry sourirent à ceux de Draco et il soupira, las._

_« Bien, je porterais donc du blanc. »_

_Et le rire cristallin de son futur époux résonna dans la salle._

Il était beau en blanc. Merlin, il était tellement beau en blanc. Et tellement beau en souriant. Et tellement rien qu'a lui, tout le temps.

Comment pouvait-il l'aimer autant ? C'était le survivant. Il ne devrait pas avoir ses millions d'étincelles dans les yeux, ils ne devraient pas avoir ce côté toujours heureux.

Il ne devrait pas l'aimer lui, l'infâme Serpentard.

Il ne comprenait pas.

_« …penses à ce que tu ressentiras, quand il s'affichera avec quelqu'un d'autre, quand il offrira son sourire à un autre, alors qu'il était à toi, ce sourire, ses yeux, ses mains, son corps, ses rires… »_

Il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

Et il ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Et ça n'arriverait pas.

Jamais.

Et dans un Pop léger, il disparut.

_Ca c'était passé le 28 juin dernier. Il devait être minuit, et il était allé chercher un verre d'eau, parce qu'il avait soif._

_C'est là que ça c'était passé._

_« Je t'aime. » Avait-il murmuré quelques minutes après, au visage pâle endormi, bougné sur son coussin._

_Puis il s'était recouché, et s'était rendormi. Contre son cher époux._

Harry ne s'aperçut que très peu qu'il était sorti brusquement de sous l'eau. Et il s'évanouit bien avant d'être sorti complètement de la cuve par deux bras fort, mais quelque peu tremblant.

« Je te l'interdis…Tu n'a pas le droit de…Je t'aime d'accord…Ca suffit maintenant, tu… »

Il n'entendait que de vague bribes flottantes, vaseuses. Il était bien là. La voix lui semblait familière et le réconfortait. Il pouvait mourir maintenant. Il n'avait plus peur.

Mais Draco lui, était totalement terrifié. Et agenouillé par terre, il tentait de donner de l'air à son époux.

C'était son époux. Il ne devait pas mourir. Même si c'était un con, même s'il le haïssait. Ca n'avait jamais été prévu qu'il meure. Il ne le voulait pas du tout.

Il s'évertua à masser le cœur, à caresser ses cheveux, à plaquer ses lèvres contre celle froide du survivant, pour lui faire passer de son souffle vital.

Il refit la même chose, pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, et jamais il n'avait prévu de s'arrêter, tant qu'Harry ne serait pas revenu. Tant qu'il ne verrait pas ses jolies prunelles vertes.

Jamais.

« Jamais Potter. Je t'interdis de mourir d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave tout ça. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long. Je suis un con, et je ferais ce que tu veux, mais tu n'as pas le droit. »

Et alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot, toujours concentré à le faire revivre, Harry se mit à tousser.

_« Tu as l'air songeur amour. »_

_« Je réfléchissais. »_

_« Et c'est si dur que ça. » _

_Harry sourit._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Encore heureux. »_

Ils étaient assis en tailleur. L'un en face de l'autre, sans se toucher. Harry, les cheveux encore mouillé, mais vêtu chaudement, Draco, les cheveux en bataille, et sa chemise encore un peu mouillée, le cœur encore épris d'angoisse de le voir s'effondrer.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Draco après un long temps de silence. Le survivant ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en réponse et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Ho seigneur. » Gémit Draco. Il avait eu tellement peur. « J'ai eu tellement peur. » S'étrangla t-il presque. « Je suis un connard. Je le sais. Depuis longtemps. Mais j'avais peur. Peur que ca ne soit jamais comme avant, peur que…Tu t'aperçoives de quelque chose, d'un changement, et que tu ne m'aimes plus autant, peur…Peur que tu te souviennes, et que ce soit toi qui me foutes à la porte. »

Il y eut encore un silence et Harry renifla.

« Mais j'ai bien plus peur de te perdre. »

Le brun releva la tête et ses yeux embués rencontrèrent ceux, encore apeuré de Draco. Et le survivant tenta un sourire. Avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Et Draco se jeta presque sur lui pour le serrer entre ses bras, et il lui embrassa les cheveux, releva son visage et effaça ses larmes, embrassa ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres.

« Je… » Croassa Harry après qu'ils se furent encore serré l'un contre l'autre un moment. « J'étais tellement mal. » Marmonna t-il. « J'ai vraiment cru que ce soir, ce serait fini. Avant je ne voulais pas, parce que je pensais que ce serait du gâchis, pour toi, si finalement tu revenais. Mais rien en six mois, et avec Hermione, tout à l'heure, je me suis aperçu que tu ne reviendrais jamais. J'ai vraiment cru, j'en étais sûr, que plus jamais je ne pourrais te voir, me serrer contre toi, t'embrasser, te parler, t'entendre rire et tout… Et alors le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Parce que tout est nul et vide sans toi. Tellement vide. » Et son visage vint se cacher dans le cou du blond qui sentit de nouvelles larmes couler.

« Pardonnes moi. » Murmura Draco en le serrant contre lui.

« Oui. Oui, je te pardonne. Mais me laisses plus jamais. Jamais d'accord. Parce que ça fait trop mal. Et puis… » Il s'arrêta et se retira de l'étreinte, cherchant les yeux de Draco dans la pénombre de la chambre.

« Et puis ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur du moment ou je me souviendrais. »

Le blond pinça les lèvres dans une moue triste et allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Harry placa sa main devant ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, parce que je me souviens. » Lâcha t-il dans un souffle. Et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

Il saisit doucement la main de Harry et la serra.

« Depuis quand ? » Murmura t-il.

« Juin dernier. » Rougit le brun.

« Ho Merlin, je suis vraiment un monstre de… »

« Tais toi. » Et le blond se tu. « Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr Potter...Harry, je t'aime. »

« Alors est ce que tu veux bien me ré-épouser, en étant sûr cette fois, sans amnésie et tout. »

Il se pencha ensuite doucement vers sa table de nuit et tira le tiroir, duquel il sortit un petit écrin vert.

Il le tendit à Draco et celui-ci l'ouvrit.

« Chacun son tour hein. Je l'avais acheté au cas où tu te souviennes, pour qu'on soit même marié totalement conscient du reste. » Murmura Harry toujours un peu tremblant, et des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Tu vas me faire porter une deuxième bague. » Soupira Draco, en relevant des yeux plus heureux vers Harry.

Celui-ci le fixa sérieusement et s'approcha tout prêt de lui.

« Bien sûr, tu es à moi. »

Draco sourit et l'embrassa.

« Bien sûr. » Et il glissa la bague argentée à son doigt.

_« Harry. »_

_« Hum. »_

_« Si un jour on se souvient, n'oublie pas… »_

_« Toi non plus. N'oublies jamais. »_

_.The End.  
_

* * *


End file.
